1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices, and particularly to a device using a supporting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held electronic devices, such as PDAs, MP3s, and mobile phones, for example, are widely used. However, most of these hand-held electronic devices do not have a supporting mechanism. When a hand-held electronic devices are used to watch movies or read e-books, the users need to physically hold the device, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.